


Waterbed

by Blipper



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 04:47:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13697157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blipper/pseuds/Blipper
Summary: For the /ztg/ Sleepytimes TT.





	Waterbed

*BEEP*

*BEEP*

*BEEP*

Great, the alarm is broken again. I'm not the type to just fall asleep after I wake up so it's tough luck for me. Janet stirs in the little sett she's made for herself out of blankets. 

"The Alarm's broken again, Deidre?" she mumbles.

"Yeah, stupid thing."

I tear the alarm out of its socket and hurl it across the room.

"Fuck this shit. I'm getting up."

"I'm staying." 

I meander out into the hallway. I guess it's ironic that platypi get a lot more REM sleep than other mammals but I barely sleep at all. I shuffle through the darkness and towards the kitchen. The kitchen is a mess in all honesty. It was designed for some mammals a bit larger than us so we use the spare space for our stuff. Janet stores some of her war gaming models so she doesn't tread on them at night. I used to think she was joking but it turns out that badgers get up and move to different spots during the night, some holdover from when they used to sleep in multiple chambers back when they lived underground. She has a few blanket piles scattered about our room. As for myself, I've heard that I could get better sleep if I slept in water but I've tried it in the bathtub and got no results.

Ideally, I wouldn't be up at half five but I've got no other option so looks like it's breakfast time. I toss a few slices of bread into the toaster and kick back. Our table, albeit massive, has not gone unmolested by aged pewter and more modern plastics. I take a spot in between Janet's Rattletech collection. The toast pops up and I begin slathering it in butter. I place the toast between the warring Federated Buns and WomStar forces, cutting their battle short. Considering this place was intended for mammals larger than us it's pretty amazing that Janet fills up as much space as she does with her models. While I look over a large battlefield diorama I hear a shuffling behind me.

"Making some toast?" Janet asks as she creeps out from the hall.

"Just made some. Couldn't sleep?"

"Nah, tried shuffling around a bit but nothing seemed to do it."

"Might take a quick swim in a bit - could help me settle down."

"Sounds good, take a wetsuit or something."

I dump my plate next to the sink, taking care not to crush a Skaven war fleet exploring the mysterious realm of the dishes. I don a wetsuit (the one I usually deliver mail with) and head outside. 

It's a clear and calm night - the way I like it. I quickly find a spot to dip into the canals and slip in. There's a certain strangeness to just floating amongst the canals instead of cruising through as normal. Just drifting along brings a sort of calmness to me. There's no traffic in our part of town tonight so the water is still and silent. It's a clear sky as well - you can see the stars twinkling. Even the small canoes and boats that lazily drift about at this time of night are absent. Were in not for the distant sounds of cars you could believe that all of Zootopia had ground to a halt. The near silence is perfect. Funnily enough, I think I could sleep like this.

 

 

"Deidre? You awake?"

Wait. Where am I? I look down to find that I'm back in bed, Janet is hovering over me. I'm in my wetsuit still but it's dried out somewhat.

"You okay, Deidre?"

"What happened?"

"You fell asleep in the water, I fished you back out."

"Oh, thanks."

"You must have been snoozing for a couple of hours or so."

"Lucky we don't have work today then."

"You doing anything today?" Janet looks at me inquisitively.

I smirk, "Me? Just catching up on some sleep."


End file.
